The No Deo Duo
The No Deo Duo is a comedy, sports, and entertainment channel starring two best friends, T-Wrex and Primal Instinks. Their content occasionally includes guest appearances from friends of theirs, including frequent features from their close friend Lord Rubix. The channel began as a personal hobby and artistic outlet to share the good times the two had together since becoming best friends, as well as serving as an alternative to using social media, which the duo disliked. Once their home videos began gaining attention from loyal fans on the internet, the two expanded the channel to be a more diverse and innovative collection of athletic competition, satirical comedy, and eccentric entertainment. Their content reflects their mutual interests and inspirations, including the zany antics of MTV's Jackass crew, the strange humor in cartoons such as Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life, the silliness of Looney Tunes, the home-filmed comedy skits of YouTube's original Smosh duo, the improvised character comedy of radio personality Richard Christy, and the parody and satire found in some of their favorite television shows, such as Futurama and South Park. Their depictions as animals with stereotypical qualities (unwashed rat and stompy dinosaur) was inspired by anthropomorphic shows like the ones mentioned above as well as BoJack Horseman. Though YouTube lists their channel creation date as January 9th, 2016, The No Deo Duo was originally created on October 5th, 2015. On September 18th, 2016, the channel gained its first 1,000 subscribers. On June 22nd, 2017, the channel reached 2,000 subscribers; on January 18th, 2018, it gained 3,000. They earned 4,000 subscribers on October 24th, 2018. The 5K milestone was achieved on August 22nd, 2019. Their slogan "No shoes, no deodorant, no problem" is a parody of the "no shirt, no shoes, no service" signs commonly found on the front doors of businesses. Another slogan they use is "Quirky comedy, silly sports, and eccentric entertainment for all!" Cast The No Deo Duo is T-Wrex ("the crushasaur") and Primal Instinks ("the unwashed rat"). When their frequent friend Lord Rubix films with them, they are known together as "The Deo Duo Trio." The No Deo Duo sporadically feature other friends as guests on the channel as well, who use nicknames and creative personas of their own. Primal Instinks Primal Instinks is the creator, operator, and video editor, as well as a writer and co-star of The No Deo Duo. He used to live with T-Wrex, who he names as his best friend. Primal Instinks has had prior experience with a few YouTube channels before The No Deo Duo under different aliases, which were mainly solo efforts and served as precursors to some of The No Deo Duo's playlists, such as breath-holding contests, comedy skits, and workout routines. Primal Instinks eventually grew bored with being a solo act, and these unsuccessful early channels were abandoned and deleted. Primal Instinks stands at 5'11" tall and weighs 150 pounds. He's a third-generation American of mixed European ethnicity, including Italian, Irish, Scottish, and Welsh descent. A DNA test indicated he possibly also had a very small percentage of French and German heritage. Primal endearingly refers to himself and his friends as "Euro-mutts." Since 2013, Primal Instinks hasn't used shampoo, deodorant, toothpaste, or soap (aside from washing his hands every day) due to his natural outlook on life and the natural lifestyle he chooses to live. He's aware that this is frowned upon in modern society, so in the spirit of self-deprecating satire, he created an "unwashed rat" persona for himself. The appearance of this rat character, which he commissioned freelance artists to create for him, has green fur to illustrate the absence of hygiene. Primal also doesn't like to wear socks or shoes, and only does so when absolutely necessary; this is also due to his natural outlook and preferred way of living. As a result, he spends most of his life barefoot. T-Wrex gave him the endearing nickname Primal Instinks based on his primitive hygiene habits, shoeless preference, and natural outlook on life, with "Instinks" being a pun on "instincts" due to his unwashed, deodorant-free lifestyle, which leads to body odor. Primal Instinks states that he views himself as a vermin to society only in jest, and plays along with this joke for the sake of entertainment. He entertains his persona by speaking highly of smelly shoes, feet, and armpits, and by expressing his hatred for the smells of soap, cologne, perfume, and deodorant. In the video "My Strange Addiction - Smelling My Friends' Shoes," which is a parody of the TLC show "My Strange Addiction", Primal Instinks further entertains this persona by revealing an unusual habit he has of smelling his friends' shoes for enjoyment. For the video, he had male friends and co-workers give him their old shoes so he could smell them on camera and soapbox about it in a satirical manner. Due to the success of the first "My Strange Addiction" skit, he requested more old shoes from more of his friends and filmed a sequel, which featured T-Wrex as a doctor who diagnosed his addiction and found a satirical solution to it. A third episode of this mini-series was filmed afterward where Primal explained the psychology behind his shoe-smelling quirk, and it also contained a positive message from Primal where he encouraged everyone to embrace their individuality and be themselves. Primal Instinks has stated that holding his breath has been a skill he's practiced ever since he was small enough to fit in the bathtub, where he would often spend time trying to stay underwater as long as he could instead of washing his body. He would also hold his breath in class during boring lectures, and practice this talent at home whenever he was bored in his bedroom or couldn't sleep at night. He's never met a friend who could beat him in a breath-holding contest, and the many minutes on end he effortlessly goes without breathing amazes people both in person and on the internet. He enjoys showing off his breath-holding talent and pushing his body's limits with the help of his friends, referring to it as his personal choice of "benign masochism," a term associated with bodybuilders who enjoy the soreness of their muscles after lifting weights, and competitors who enjoy the burn they experience while competing in hot pepper-eating contests. He compares the thrill he gets from pushing his body's breath-holding limit to the rush people experience from skydiving, and considers himself a breath-holding daredevil due to breathless behind-the-scenes requests he fulfills as a special thanks to fans who donate to The No Deo Duo. Primal Instinks is a big fan of parody and satire, and comedy as a whole. He loves puns and alliterations, and will often use them in video titles and descriptions. He enjoys doing voice impressions and imitating accents, and includes these in some of the channel's videos. He also loves music, and will sometimes sing songs during the filming of videos. He has stated that the three things that make life the most enjoyable for him are friendship, music, and humor. Primal Instinks has always lived a bisexual life, but has never been interested in having sex. He identifies as "bi-romantic asexual," which means he openly has kinky, romantic relationships with both males and females, but has no interest or desire in having anal or vaginal intercourse. Instead, he puts all of his focus into forming close personal relationships and bonding with others he feels a relativity and connection toward. Primal didn't understand this about himself for most of his life because it was never taught or explained to him until he learned about it one day and realized it was who he was. After abstaining from eating unhealthy food and not drinking soda or other sugared beverages for years, in March of 2018, Primal Instinks embraced a vegetarian diet as a result of digestive issues caused from eating meat. T-Wrex T-Wrex is a writer and co-star of The No Deo Duo, and best friend to Primal Instinks. This channel is his first appearance on YouTube. At first he wasn't interested with the idea of being filmed and seen by random people on the internet, as he doesn't share Primal's interest in photography and film-making, but he quickly warmed up to the idea after realizing how fun it was and began earning fans. Along with providing a unique character for the channel, T-Wrex also began submitting video and title ideas, and the combination of T-Wrex and Primal Instinks working together is what has made The No Deo Duo as successful as it is. Primal, who created the channel, has stated that it would not be successful if it weren't for T-Wrex's appearance and creative input. T-Wrex is 6 feet tall and weighs around 200 pounds. He's an American male of mixed European ethnicity, which includes German and Irish, among others. T-Wrex married his girlfriend of many years during the summer of 2019. T-Wrex's persona is a dinosaur who likes to stomp and chomp everything in sight in stereotypical, predatory fashion. T-Wrex has large feet, is the bigger of the two, and is a fan favorite in stompdown videos as a result. T-Wrex is also able to perform more reps whenever the duo work out together, and fans enjoy his demonstrations of strength. He also has the endurance to run for much longer than Primal Instinks without tiring. T-Wrex has a personal longest record of 6 minutes for performing a "wall sit," a leg exercise where you sit with your knees bent and your back against a wall for as long as possible. He can also run a mile in 6 minutes, and is able to run several miles in a row without tiring. A catch-phrase of his is "what is happening?" whenever something strange or discomforting occurs. His personal mantra is "I just like to exist," which is his overall philosophy on life, meaning don't sweat the small things, and just have fun and enjoy your one existence while you're here. T-Wrex enjoys playing video games in his spare time, as well as having a few drinks and hosting backyard fires with his friends. He's very productive and knowledgeable about do-it-yourself tasks for homes and vehicles. Like Primal Instinks, T-Wrex is an "old soul" who's favorite type of music is classic rock, and he enjoys many forms of rock and roll. T-Wrex's favorite bands include Pink Floyd, Three Days Grace, Stone Temple Pilots, and Sublime. Some of the comedy skits that were his idea include "Trainer T-Wrex Used STINKPIT," "Don't Forget to Bring a Towel," and "Seven Minute Abs of Steel." T-Wrex is intelligent, graduated high school, and is currently attending college, but has always struggled a little with reading and spelling, adding to the prehistoric satire of being raised in a cave. This is referenced by Primal at the end of the "T-Wrex the Stompasaur" skit. Lord Rubix Lord Rubix is a mutual friend of the duo. His nickname derives from his skill in solving Rubik's cubes, as well as the fact that he has a tattoo of a Rubik's cube on his arm. The "Lord" title is a joke that he comes from a royal line, and he sometimes speaks in a snobbish tone to accompany this. The "Lord" part of his name is credited to a friend named Coltrain, who one day comically referred to him as "Lord Rubix." The soft-spoken Lord Rubix is an avid video game player who also enjoys playing chess. He's also a drummer and a fan of post-hardcore and screamo music who attends Warped Tour and similar concerts. He collects superhero action figures, mainly of Spider-Man and Deadpool, which are his favorites; he even owns a Spider-Man costume which he's used in YouTube videos and patron commissions. Lord Rubix has many tattoos on his arms and legs, including video game characters, a set of drum sticks, a panther, and a Rubik's cube. He wears glasses, and can be seen in them in most of the videos he's featured in. He's participated in most of the channel playlists, and usually films a cameo whenever he hangs out with the duo at their house. Of all the featured friends, Lord Rubix has participated the most in behind-the-scenes commissions for channel patrons. Lord Rubix is a fan of YouTube channel Where'sMyChallenge, which inspired videos such as "Painful Pull-ups" and the one embedded above. An ironic running gag involving Lord Rubix is that even though he's the lightest member of The No Deo Duo at 130 pounds, he is often the victor in strength/wrestling competitions, the bully in scenes of one person teasing another, or the one punching others with boxing gloves in home gym scenarios. Videos which feature Primal Instinks, T-Wrex, and Lord Rubix together refer to the three pals as "The No Deo Trio" as an apt joke; this is because Lord Rubix also happens to choose not to use deodorant like T-Wrex and Primal Instinks. During summer of 2018, Lord Rubix moved to another city, which limited his appearances in both the public channel videos and behind-the-scenes extras. He remains an official member of "The No Deo Trio" whenever he finds time to make it down to hang out and film with his two good friends. Playlists Their variety channel is organized in titled playlists which are updated regularly. Videos are filmed from a comedic/entertaining standpoint, and generally include banter, parody, and satire. Their comedy skits utilize retro-scripting, where a plot is thought up beforehand but the dialogue is unscripted and improvised on the spot. In some instances, the duo have also filmed dramatizations of scary scenarios, such as drowning in their backyard swimming pool or being kidnapped by a madman. Their content categories include comedy skits, athletic competition (boxing, breath-holding contests, weight-lifting, and wrestling matches), and eccentric entertainment (stompdown videos, shoeless driving, and barefoot & deodorant-free living). The No Deo Duo Sho The main outlet for the channel is "The No Deo Duo Sho," which is a playlist of comedy skits. As their channel name suggests, a central theme of their comedy revolves around the fact that neither of them uses deodorant, and they sometimes include this in their comedy routine as a joke. The duo are also known to utilize self-deprecating humor, as is exemplified in the "Primal Instinks the Unwashed Rat" video, where Primal Instinks makes fun of himself for choosing to live without washing his body or using hygiene products, or the "If Neighbors See Us Filming" skit, where T-Wrex plays a neighbor who happens to see the duo filming one of their stompdown videos in their backyard and reacts accordingly. Vlogs filmed directly for their fans are also included in this playlist, as well as a mini-series titled Shoeless Driving, where one or both of the friends operate their vehicles without wearing socks or shoes. While they enjoy everything they film together, "The No Deo Duo Sho" is the duo's favorite playlist, as it contains original comedy skits and unique ideas thought up by the two of their minds working together. Stompy Stompy Joy Joy This playlist contains what the duo calls "stompdown" videos, which are virtual simulations filmed from a ground point of view with the camera facing up and consist of them pretending to jump the viewer for doing something stupid, an act of which is usually disclosed during the intro to the video. The hitting and stomping is accompanied by entertaining banter, and includes the duo's own signature stomp moves, such as the "elevator stomp" (dropping both feet together down on the camera in slow motion), the "yin-yang stomp" (putting one of each foot of both stompers together in the form of a yin-yang and slowly lowering them at the same time), and the "tap dance on your face" (one of them doing a wild tap dance over the camera). The duo have also filmed underwater versions using a GoPro camera. The slow-motion stomping, ground point of view, and overall concept of the stompdown videos were inspired by a famous scene from the hit 90's movie "Office Space" where three of the characters destroy a malfunctioning printer outdoors by stomping on it and punching it. Weighing more and having the larger feet of the two, T-Wrex was crowned by The No Deo Duo's fans as "crushasaur" of the stompdown playlist. According to the blog on their official website, these stompdown videos, along with the breath-holding contests and home gym workout videos, helped jump-start their cult following, and the channel began expanding in content and growing in followers from there. The playlist title "Stompy Stompy Joy Joy" is a parody of the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy" from the TV show Ren & Stimpy, which the duo list as a major inspiration. Breath-Holding Battle A contest between two friends where each one takes a turn holding their breath as long as they can. The other person covers their nose and mouth to ensure they don't cheat, and an embedded timer displays how long they hold their breath for. The person who's mouth isn't covered aids the video with entertaining banter. The duo and their friends have filmed interesting new ways to compete by holding their breath, such as attempting to solve a Rubik's cube in one breath, both on land and underwater. They also invented a new type of wrestling, which they call "breathling" (described below in the playlist section), where the goal is to wrestle the breath away from your opponent in order to win. Primal Instinks is the reigning champion of the breath-holding battle, with his longest personal record being clocked at 5 minutes and 5 seconds, which he actually ended up passing out on camera at the very end of. Primal, a self-trained pro who's practiced nearly his entire life, has managed to achieve five minutes on several other occasions as well. Home Gym Workout/exercise videos which are shot by the duo either from inside their home gym or outside in their backyards. Some of these videos are also strength-related challenges, such as the Abs of Steel Contest, which is currently their most-viewed video of all time. Their equipment includes two 35-pound dumbbells, a 45-pound dumbbell, a barbell with two 20-pound weights and several smaller weights attached to it, and a piece of equipment which includes objects to work several different muscle groups, including pull-up bars, handles for perfect-form push-ups, dip bars, and arm rests for leg raises. This piece of equipment was purchased using donations sent by fans. As part of their act, the duo sometimes create their own weight resistance when doing push-ups or crunches together by placing their foot on the back (push-ups) or core (crunches) of the other friend while they're performing the exercise. They're also known to sometimes use the body weight of each other in place of actual weights, for example in the "Fireman Carry Squats" video. This is SPAR-ta! These videos are boxing matches which take place in the backyard of their house. In every video aside from the first match, protective head gear, mouth guards, and hand wraps are worn along with the boxing gloves. The two contenders trade blows, but never attempt to seriously hurt each other, because the goal is to have fun. The videos include banter to make the videos more entertaining. Whereas most rounds in boxing would last a few minutes, some of their fights turn out to be endurance matches where each video is one long, continuous round. In some sparring videos, the duo add their own comedic commentary in the background to highlight certain events that may have been difficult to notice; the commentary is a parody of what you would hear by celebrity commentators at a professional boxing event. The Pool Kids Club These videos are filmed in the pool in the backyard of one of their homes. Included in this playlist is a new sport they created with one of their friends called "poolyard dash," where one friend has to swim from end of the pool to the other without being dragged back to the end they started at by another friend waiting in the middle. The duo have filmed events such as underwater handstand and somersault competitions, water gun fights, flips and dives into the pool, breath-holding battles, lap-swimming contests, underwater fold-up chair races, underwater screaming compilations, pool wrestling matches, and dramatized scenarios where they pretended to drown each other. The title of this playlist is a pun of "The Cool Kids Club." Rasslin' One day, during the filming of a backyard boxing video, the addition of wrestling was brought up. The wrestling playlist was soon created and included as an addition to the existing athletic competition and sports playlists on the channel. The friends play by submission rules, where matches are won by either applying choke-holds or limb-locks to your opponent in an effort to get them to tap out. Some fans have compared their grappling matches to Brazilian jiu-jitsu. During a wrestling match one day, a new sport idea was thought up. T-Wrex would later name this new sport "breathling," a portmanteau of "breath" and "wrestling," as the object of the sport is to wrestle the breath from your opponent in order to win. Limb-locks are not allowed in this style of wrestling; breathling matches must be won by either using choke-holds or "smother-holds" to win, which means using the palms of your hands to block your opponent's nose and mouth in an attempt to weaken them. Breathling is a hybrid of the duo's wrestling matches and breath-holding battle playlist. The first breathling match was very well received by their audience, with fans commenting suggestions and support for future matches. In-jokes and Lore According to their website, The No Deo Duo's channel name originated from the fact that neither use deodorant, something they found amusing upon becoming roommates. Shortly after the creation of the channel, they invented nicknames and accompanying personas for themselves and their featured friends, which was said to be a combined effort, with Primal Instinks coming up with the rat and dinosaur personas, and T-Wrex coming up with the nicknames. Like other YouTubers who choose not to disclose who they are in real life for privacy, the duo keep their personal lives to themselves. They refer to their YouTube channel as their "virtual playground" and treat it as its own world, choosing to focus on their own show instead of filming anything trendy or mainstream. Along with assigning satirical personas to themselves, they also exhibit unconventional behaviors and act primitively for entertainment purposes, such as advocating a deodorant-free lifestyle and running around barefoot all the time. In-jokes such as the "stinkpit" were also created in line with this lore. Tropes There are many tropes in The No Deo Duo's act. Some of the more prominent ones include: * Heterosexual Life-Partners: T-Wrex and Primal Instinks are best friends, and for a few years were even roommates, and are prone to showing friendly affection for each other both on and off camera. Newcomers to the channel will sometimes mistake the duo as being a gay couple (which is also a trope of its own). * Real Men Hate Affection: Whereas Primal Instinks is all about friendly affection and giving hugs to his friends, T-Wrex prefers handshakes, and would rather be Vitriolic Best Buds with Primal instead, although he will on occasion return friendly affection. * Vitriolic Best Buds: Primal Instinks is an affectionate friend at heart, but he'll entertain this trope with T-Wrex at times as well. Examples of this are instances of the duo slapping each other in the face, stepping on each other if one is lying on the floor, and blocking each others airways so they can't breathe. * Does Not Like Shoes: The No Deo Duo are almost always filmed barefoot. While most of their videos are filmed inside their house, which would provide a good reason for not wearing footwear, videos filmed outdoors also lack shoes, including boxing and wrestling matches, as well as a few videos showing them driving their vehicles barefoot. * Running Gag: Everyone being barefoot is also part of their channel lore. Primal Instinks will also attempt to ask any friends who stop by to be on the channel to refrain from showering or using deodorant beforehand in a "when in Rome" attempt to make the "No Deo Duo" experience more realistic. T-Wrex's ear-piercing shriek into the camera is also a running gag which will be used to end a video or provide a jump-scare effect; this was especially true in the "Soothing ASMR Whisper Session" skit. * Earthy Barefoot Character: Primal Instinks prefers running around the woods or on grass barefoot, and believes in connecting with nature by doing so. He only wears socks or shoes when absolutely necessary; he even drives his vehicle barefoot. He also chooses not to use deodorant, shampoo, soap, or toothpaste (aside from washing his hands every day), adding to the "earthy, natural" character. This may be a character he plays on the internet, but it's also true in real life. * Self-Deprecation: The duo's personas were created using self-deprecating humor. Primal Instinks is a skinny rat because he chooses not to use deodorant, shampoo, or even soap, and he also enjoys smelling his friends' shoes in hopes that they're odorous. The rat's fur is also green to illustrate the unwashed state of the character. T-Wrex is a dinosaur (a Tyrannosaurus Rex, obviously) because of his build, his real-life lack of feeling pain ("having a thick hide"), his slight difficulty with reading and spelling ("raised in a cave"), and his habit of wanting to stomp everything all the time in predatory fashion, including others around him. He also has the ability to emit an ear-piercing shriek, which he likes to do in videos as a running gag. * No Inside Voice: The duo like to be loud in their videos. Primal Instinks speaks in loud, excitable tones, and T-Wrex screeches like a dinosaur, sometimes directly into the camera for comedic effect. * Alliterative Title: Primal Instinks loves these, and regularly uses them in the channel videos and descriptions, as well as the titles for the behind-the-scenes bonus videos. * Shout Out: Along with naming their mutual inspirations for their video ideas and sense of humor on their website, the duo also give various shout-outs in their content. For example, the name of the stompdown playlist is "Stompy Stompy Joy Joy" in reference to Ren & Stimpy's "Happy Happy Joy Joy" song. They filmed dramatized Godzilla monster battles using cardboard boxes for buildings in a throwback to Godzilla. * Berserk Button: Not only does Primal Instinks not use deodorant, but he hates everything about it, including the smell of it. He has stated that no donation of any amount would get him to voluntarily use it, and anyone who attempted to put any artificial fragrance on him would be his enemy. T-Wrex doesn't really like to be touched, which is part of why he sometimes rejects physical affection from friends. This is also why he doesn't participate in the wrestling matches, because the contact triggers anger in him, although it doesn't bother him in the swimming pool. * Space Case: Primal Instinks and his unusual habit of smelling his friends' shoes for enjoyment. He has to sniff both shoes in the hope that one may be smellier than the other. Also, T-Wrex's habit of wanting to stomp everything. * The Wonka: Primal Instinks. He created the brand using intentionally-eccentric humor and unconventional lore, and successfully found an audience for it, even fans who were willing to financially support it via donations. * Non-Sequitur: T-Wrex is a big fan of these. He sometimes interrupts vlogs by saying something random and unrelated to the subject at hand, or repeats random phrases such as "I like bananas." * Trampled Underfoot: T-Wrex's persona is a dinosaur who goes around stomping on everything (and everyone) he can using with his large-sized feet in predatory fashion. The stompdown videos on the channel are filmed from a ground point-of-view, giving the viewer the visual impression of being stepped on. * Fearsome Foot: T-Wrex's large feet are his personal weapons. A video explaining T-Wrex's persona begins with a shot of his feet (which also counts for the Feet-First Introduction trope), followed by footage of him slowly stomping forward with his hands raised in a stereotypical dinosaur style. The next scene shows him drowning Primal Instinks by using his foot to hold Primal's face underwater in a puddle of mud (as well as a quick shot of him doing the same thing in a bathtub full of water), and then switches to a ground view facing up as he begins stomping at the camera and screeching like Godzilla. * Giant Foot of Stomping: The stompdown videos are filmed from a ground point of view where the camera is set on the floor facing straight up as the duo and their friends stand over it and menacingly stomp at it in a playful manner. The angle of the camera gives the impression that a giant foot is coming right for the viewer, with nowhere to run. * Spell My Name With An "S": The duo's nicknames are purposefully spelled the way they are for comedic effect and because the names are puns. However, fans will sometimes misspell their names by fashioning them properly as "Primal Instincts" and "T-Rex." * One-Shot Character: There are a few featured guests on the channel who only appear in a single video or two and are never seen again. * No Animals Were Harmed: A dramatized horror video of the duo pretending to drown in their backyard swimming pool titled "Dramatized Drowning" includes momentary footage of a rat being held underwater in a tank by someone's pet turtle, as well as a rat in a cage being drowned in a body of water. The video description reveals the clips were stock footage found on YouTube which were artistically being used to illustrate Primal Instinks (the rat) being drowning by T-Wrex (the turtle, which is a reptile, just like dinosaurs were), and that no actual animals had been harmed in the making of the video. Fan Funding After finding an audience, The No Deo Duo began receiving inquiries from fans who were interested in supporting them by way of crowdfunding. In response, a money-transfer account and a Patreon were set up and donation links were added to the duo's channel and official website. The No Deo Duo often receive video requests from fans, but they don't have enough time to fulfill them all. As incentive for fans who could potentially become donors, however, the duo announced the opportunity to film video commissions as a special thanks for patrons only, and began detailing the scenarios they had filmed for fans on their website as behind-the-scenes extras which could be exclusively watched by donors. Fans who donate a threshold amount to the channel earn the opportunity to view the pre-filmed, behind-the-scenes extras if they didn't have a personalized commission of their own. Most of these extras consist of creative scenarios based off the duo's humor and pre-existing content. Awards and Recognition YouTube widely promoted the 2016 video "Compilation of people holding their breath until they pass out" across its platform. Ironically, this video was a Primal Instinks solo vlog which was filmed as a parody of mainstream videos, yet managed to achieve mainstream success due to YouTube promoting it, and it's the only video on the channel to contain comments from a mainstream audience as a result. In 2019, YouTube deleted the video from the platform after changing their policies due to backlash from YouTubers filming dangerous "Bird Box challenge" videos. YouTube also widely promoted the original "My Strange Addiction - Smelling Shoes" comedy skit. Primal Instinks expected to be teased and judged for the intentionally-cringey standpoint in the first episode; however, it was met with warm reviews. Commenters applauded his courage in being so open, and some viewers were even encouraged to come forward to state they had the same quirk. In 2016, The No Deo Duo were emailed with a contract offer from multi-channel network BroadbandTV. A talent scout had discovered their YouTube channel through one of their underwater Rubik's cube breath-holding battles, and, after viewing more of their content, invited them to be part of the network in exchange for an ad revenue split. The No Deo Duo politely refused the offer, mainly because they wanted to continue succeeding and improving on their own without any outside assistance. Primal Instinks also preferred video titles with alliterations over clickbait titles meant to generate higher SEO results, and he didn't like the idea of having to pay someone to do what he enjoyed doing on his own for fun. In February of 2018, The No Deo Duo received an email invite to join TopBuzz because a talent scout had been impressed with the filming and editing of the comedy skit "Brojack's Informal Induction." The offer was appreciated, but politely declined. Gallery The No Deo Duo 7.JPG|An early official photo of The No Deo Duo No_deo_duo_arm_wrestle.jpg|T-Wrex arm wrestling Primal Instinks The No Deo Duo 2.jpg|Primal Instinks and T-Wrex after working out The No Deo Duo 1.jpg|Primal Instinks and T-Wrex promotional photo The No Deo Duo 5.JPG|An early photo of T-Wrex and Primal Instinks, shortly after becoming roommates No_deo_trio_.jpg|T-Wrex, Primal Instinks, and Lord Rubix, known together as The No Deo Trio The No Deo Duo 6.jpg|Primal Instinks carrying T-Wrex at a park The no deo duo t-wrex face.JPG|T-Wrex filming an underwater selfie in the backyard pool no deo duo outdoors.jpg|Primal Instinks and T-Wrex pictured in their backyard t-wrex and primal instinks silly vlog.jpg|T-Wrex and Primal Instinks filming a silly vlog together lord rubix.jpg|Lord Rubix primal vs rubix wrestling1.jpg|Primal Instinks wrestling Lord Rubix t-wrex sensei.jpg|T-Wrex wearing a duct tape headband lord rubix and primal instinks wahh.jpg|Lord Rubix and Primal Instinks no deo duo roster.jpg|The No Deo Trio no deo duo business tycoons4.jpg|Business tycoons! no deo duo business tycoons5.jpg no deo duo t-shirt buddies.jpg no deo duo lord rubix sweatpant dab.jpg no deo duo official shirts.jpg|The No Deo Duo wearing their official t-shirts no deo duo official shirts with rubix3.jpg no deo duo primal instinks business tycoon.jpg|"Business rat" no deo duo primal instinks rat pose.jpg|Rat pose no deo duo primal instinks rat shirt wave.jpg|Primal Instinks wearing his official t-shirt no deo duo t-wrex dinosaur pose.jpg|T-Wrex dinosaur pose no deo duo t-wrex dinosaur shirt.jpg|T-Wrex wearing his official t-shirt no deo duo t-wrex business tycoon.jpg|Business Wrex External Links * Official Website * YouTube Channel * Bloopers and Outtakes Channel * Patreon Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers